The present invention relates more particularly to a throttle valve assembly comprising:                a valve housing having a main channel and an auxiliary channel connected to the main channel,        a main throttle valve pivotally mounted in the main channel between a fully open position and a closed position, said main throttle valve having a main pivoting shaft extending along a main axis,        an auxiliary throttle valve pivotally mounted in the auxiliary channel between a closed position and a fully open position, said auxiliary throttle valve having an auxiliary pivoting shaft extending along an auxiliary axis,        a common rotating actuator controlling the opening angle of both the main throttle valve and the auxiliary throttle valve.        
An example of such a throttle valve assembly is disclosed in document US2005/0241702A1.
The present invention aims at improving existing solutions by providing an assembly which allows independently a better control of the pivoting movement of each throttle valve and which is more compact. It is intended to provide a solution more reliable and easier to design depending on the needs in connection with the specific application.